mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Mainspace editing contest?
First things first: Do not misread me here. I am NOT starting a contest, and you may NOT sign up for it. Or at least not yet. My incredibly stupid idea of deleting all the user images certainly didn't work, so I'll take a more positive approach to the "edit-the-articles" problem. I propose that we create a contest where contestants must edit each and every one of the mainspace articles (not the Main Page unless they happen to find it necessary) and this editing must be done over a period of...say...a few months. The judges check how well and how helpfully the users edited the articles, and give a number of clicks/Items/whatever in proportion to how well the user did. Note I said how helpfully, not how quickly. Quality, not quantity, is the key word here. To avoid confusion from creating new articles, we may have to select the "stalest" articles (it's on one of the special pages) or the articles that need the most attention to make things shorter. Naturally, this is probably just another demented idea that popped up in my head, but before I jump to conclusions, let's see what you think. 18:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :This is a pretty good idea, I think anyways. One thing though; I don't want all of the judges to also be administrators. Ajraddatz Talk 19:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Right. I agree. 00:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The idea isn't bad. The store that i made can donate the items. I think that two judges should be admins, and then joeman and skipper should also judge. 23:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think that mainspace editors should be judges, like LeinardoSmith, who unfortunately happens to be rather inactive lately, and my previous statement also excludes me. =P :We may have clicks instead of Items, since it's unlikely that we'll get a good range of them for every Rank. Perhaps Items could be the first-place, second-place, and third-place rewards, and everybody gets clicks (but how many is how well each one did.) :I'd also like to add to my lengthy announcement: there may be a penalty for vandalism, and for an edit to be counted, it needs to be real, not just hitting the Enter key at the end of each article. 00:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :This could be a good idea. Also, since ive quit MLN, I can donate items to this for the first 3 winners also. I have like 2.5 pages of stuff Yes that would be great. I think we should have some groups in the contest.Maybe 1 group are guys who are new to the wiki... -- 13:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds interesting, but whatever happened to everybody's equal? Never mind. You're right in hinting that it's unfair that experienced editors get more clicks. I'll have the judges decide the quality of the edits relative to the user's experience, so it's more about the effort and not the result. 19:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but we need more rollbacks and patroller because there would be many spam edits.I think the admins and rollbacks don't would a part of it.-- 11:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :What do rollbacks and patrollers have to do with it? 00:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :A)Patrollers:We have many edits.So when we have more patrollers it would be easier for rollbacks and admins.B) there might be many spam edits-- 14:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is why I'll have an entry fee, and contestants can have that Item sent back to them if they do not spam. 20:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I think thats not a good idea because: a) the most will send you a apple b)the most wouldn't be pay for editing the mainspace.-- 12:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Correct, that's not a good idea, now that I think about it. But however, spam edits do have their own punishment, no? In fact, the idea of spamming the mainspace contest doesn't pose much of a problem. The user who violated the policy is warned/blocked and the edit doesn't count. 22:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes,but that is the next problem.The people get a warnig and get blocked.I think when the contest is all the rollbacks,(patroller)and admins would be hard to spamers.Therr would be more warnings and blocks when the contest is because when you undo you get an edit and when you block somebody you'll get more clicks.-- 13:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Errm...I think there's a misinterpretation here. What I mean by "mainspace" edit does not include vandalism reverts. And a block is not an edit. 17:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC)